1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for cutting street or road pavement. The machine is in the form of a powered truck-like vehicle having a support base at the rear on which is provided the apparatus for cutting the pavement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my prior Canadian patent No. 1,172,140 of Aug. 7, 1984 (equivalent to U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,871 of Feb. 28, 1984) and my pending Canadian application No. 543,380 of July 30, 1987 (equivalent to U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,190) there are disclosed two different machines adapted to produce a step through a curbstone or a drive-in ramp through a sidewalk suitable to allow vehicles, particularly automobiles, to have a smooth access to a drive leading to a house or other building. In the above-mentioned patents, the saw is made to cut through concrete only horizontally or at a slight fixed angle from the horizontal. In the applications, the saw is made to operate in the same manner but in a more appropriate and efficient way wherein the saw and its carrier can be swung into position by oscillating in a vertical plane so that the angle with respect to the horizontal can be varied. But in both cases, the cutting apparatus is complex and cannot be used for cutting pavement across a street or road, that is in the direction of the apparatus-holding vehicle that stands lengthwise of the street or road. In this sense, the apparatus of the prior patents and applications are not adapted to provide cuts, both across and lengthwise of a street or road pavement.